Our Dreams
by kaoruishinomori
Summary: Last Chapter Seirin VS Rakuzan/"Mungkin 'dia' bisa membantu. Kau lihat yang di sana?"/"Di situasi ini, Seirin bisa menang!"/"Akhirnya Tetsu berhasil juga ya."/Menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, dan menikmati semua pertandingan yang ada!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic ini dibuat karena sang author tidak sabaran menanti chapter terbaru keluar, jadi ya muncul lah fanfic ini-_- Bagi yang sedang musim ulangan atau latihan praktikum seperti author ya anggap saja sebagai ending hiburan wkwk:p

.

.

"**Our Dreams"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: gaje tingkat siaga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1/3**

"**Hanya Iseng"**

* * *

"Pemain ke enam bayangan yang baru?!"

Kuroko yang sampai berdiri dari bench terhenyak, sakit sekali rasanya karena ia tau Akashi yang mengajari orang tersebut bakat itu. Akashi tersenyum manis pada Kuroko yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Memang benar, Akashi lah yang mengajarkan bakat itu kepada pemain tim mereka bernomor punggung 5.

"Cih!" decak Kagami emosional, tidak terima berat 'bayangan' nya dihina tidak langsung seperti itu. "Awas saja Akashi!" dia mendekat ke arah Akashi.

Hyuga ingin mencegahnya, tetapi posisinya terlalu jauh untuk menghambat gerakan Kagami. Begitu ia ingin meminta pertolongan kepada Kiyoshi untuk mencegah Kagami yang meledak-ledak, tanpa disangka-sangka Izuki bertindak.

Ia mengambil alih, menghalangi Kagami. "Minggir Kagami. Kau tau sendiri kan, dari soal posisi, yang menghadapi dia adalah aku."

"Tidak penting soal posisi! Aku akan mengajarinya bagaimana cara bersikap yang benar!" Kagami membantah dengan keras. Dalam hati ia heran tumben-tumbennya Izuki mencegah dengan mengatakan soal posisi.

"Kamu tetap tidak punya hak," tukas Izuki. "Ini mungkin konyol dan bodoh, tapi aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Aku sudah sadar diri dan aku datang ke sini, di lapangan ini sekarang, dengan tanggung jawab untuk itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kagami dibuat tidak berkutik dengan orang setimnya selain Kuroko. Ia tau Izuki memang mempunyai sifat sekeras batu, tetapi terus terang ia masih meragukan senpai nya. Hyuga dan Kiyoshi yang membatalkan pencegahan mereka memandangi Izuki dan Kagami dengan bingung. Aneh juga Izuki mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Riko yang menonton tau apa yang terjadi meskipun ia memang tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka, tetapi ia kemudian lekas bertindak. Dipandanginya Kuroko yang juga sedang melihat situasi itu. "Kuroko, mungkin aku juga tertular kebodohan Izuki, tapi.. tapi aku akan memainkanmu."

Kuroko yang sedang dilanda kegelisahan rasa bersalah pun hanya bisa menoleh cengo. "Eh..?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada sepuluh detik terdengar suara yang menggemparkan semuanya.

"Pergantian pemain, Seirin."

"APAA!?"

Bukan hanya Akashi, tim Rakuzan, Kiseki no Sedai yang tersebar di bangku, atau penonton lain yang terkejut. Tim Seirin pun bahkan ikutan melotot. Apa yang dipikirkan Riko?!

Hyuga menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi yang mengangkat bahu, kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Izuki dan Riko, sang menara pengontrol pertandingan dan pelatih mereka, sekarang sedang melakukan tindakan gila. Apakah mereka merencakan sesuatu? Tetapi harusnya ia juga peka terhadap rencana tersembunyi mereka, termasuk Kiyoshi.

Sementara itu, Kuroko dengan kebingungan memasuki lapangan. Tentu saja ia tau bahwa ia bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh semuanya dan ia juga tau tidak ada keajaiban untuk merubah semua itu. Kagami menyambutnya, dilanjut rekan-rekannya yang lain. Kuroko memandangi mereka dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oi," Kagami angkat suara. "Apakah Riko mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kuroko tau bahwa mereka ingin ia menjawab 'ya', tetapi ia menggeleng. "Jika itu tentang alasan mengapa dia memainkanku, tidak. Dia hanya memerintahkan supaya aku main dan kemudian sudah."

Semua menggigit bibir panik, kecuali satu orang. Izuki. "Bagus deh," tiba-tiba Izuki menyeletuk. "Dia membuat pertandingan ini menarik. Itu artinya kamu harus menemukan alasannya sendiri selama kamu dimainkan."

"He?"

Semua melongo. Hyuga dan Kiyoshi berpandangan. Hyuga mengutuki diri sendiri, diam-diam sebal mengapa dua rekan tim yang paling akrab dengannya malah menyusun rencana sendiri. Riko memandangi Izuki yang menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum iseng. Mereka memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, tetapi yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanya satu tujuan yang sejalan: menjadi nomor satu di Jepang sambil menikmati semua pertandingan yang ada.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Kuroko tentu saja menjadi mangsa alami semua pemain Rakuzan. Semua operan Kuroko di blok, keberadaan Kuroko malah membuat selisih angka bertambah. Tim Seirin tetap melanjutkan permainan seperti biasa dan itu membuat tim Rakuzan diam-diam heran mengapa tim Seirin menjadi selemah ini.

"Hei, hei, mereka benar-benar lembek, tidak seperti yang kuduga," kata Hayama kepada Akashi. "Apa mereka merencakan sesuatu?"

Akashi menoleh. "Tidak," senyum Akashi dengan yakin. "Mereka memang benar-benar menyerah sekarang. Betapa menyedihkannya. Mereka mengharapkan Tetsu, dan tidak perlu dilihat lagi, ia pun sudah berputus asa. Tak ada gunanya bermain dengan serius sekarang."

Tim Rakuzan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Memang benar yang dikatakan Akashi. Keberadaan Kuroko membuat selisih angka semakin membengkak. Hyuga menatap Riko. Mau sampai kapan dia dan Izuki menyembunyikan rencananya?! Batinnya gemas, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya dua sahabatnya itu sendiri tidak bisa membaca satu sama lain, mereka hanya menunjukkan sifat asli mereka, yaitu iseng.

Namun Riko tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan ia tidak menanggapi isyarat Hyuga. Ia tahu bahwa Izuki juga mengharapkan keajaiban yang sama sepertinya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak gentar, tidak ada niat untuk kalah, namun juga tidak ada ide untuk melawan.

Sampai akhirnya.

"Seirin tertinggal sepuluh angka dari Rakuzan!" sorak sorai penonton terdengar bergemuruh.

Kuroko memandangi papan skor dengan tatapan nanar, kemudian menatap satu per satu anggota timnya pasrah. Ia tidak berhasil mengubah alur pertandingan. Ia menyerah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menandingi si pemain nomor lima, a.k.a Mayumi Chihiro, a.k.a pemain bayangan baru itu, a.k.a reinkarnasi dari dirinya sendiri itu.

Ia melihat Kiyoshi menghampirinya. "Jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengamati apapun.." dia menatap bangku cadangan, menatap Riko, berusaha membaca pikiran pelatihnya itu, namun gagal. Ia menarik napas. Anggota tim Seirin yang lain juga ikut mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"...kita harus memainkan teknik permainan yang kita benci."

.

.

.

.

Hyuga yang memang sejalan dengan teman karibnya itu tentu saja langsung mengerti. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sepaham. "Jelas saja. Perjudian kan?"

Perjudian. Teknik permainan yang sebenarnya bukan teknik, tetapi itu hampir sering dipakai oleh Seirin setiap kali mereka mendapatkan lawan yang tangguh, dan saat mereka dalam keadaan terdesak. Waktu mereka melawan Kaijou juga mereka melakukannya.

"Kita bisa memainkan itu kalau Kuroko berhasil mengamati mereka kan?" Kiyoshi membuat mereka semua ingat saat melawan Kaijou di semifinal. "Siapa tau ada pola," Kiyoshi kemudian menatap Kuroko. Kuroko tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa bersalah.

Kagami menyadari hal itu. "Aku tau lho kalau kamu tidak bisa mengamati mereka," Kagami angkat bicara, menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Setidaknya kamu mungkin bisa menyelidiki bagaimana cara melawan nomor lima itu. Dia penghalangmu."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk suram. Riko yang mengamati mereka dari jauh itu diam-diam sangsi bahwa Kuroko berhasil melakukan misi yang diberikan Kiyoshi padanya itu. Furihata membaca gerakan Riko yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Bagaimana pelatih?" Furihata angkat bicara, pikirannya yang kali ini benar-benar terfokus, benar-benar tertuju dan benar-benar cemas tentang Kuroko. Ia selalu mengagumi Kuroko, sejak ia melihat awal permainan rekan seangkatannya itu yang dianggapnya si jenius meskipun bukan termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Tetapi begitu melihat sang pelatih menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Furihata menyerah. Ia semakin lesu.

Sementara itu di bangku penonton, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai selain Akashi yang duduknya berpencar-pencar juga tampak muram.

"Kurokocchi benar-benar sudah terpuruk ya?" tanya Kise kepada senpainya, Kasamatsu.

"Yah, jujur saja," Kasamatsu melipat lengan. "Dia tidak akan bisa pulih dengan cepat, itu pendapat yang aku tangkap. Tetapi keihatannya tim Seirin juga sudah menyadari itu semua."

Kise menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan kasihan. Seandainya saja ada yang bisa ia perbuat dengan tokoh yang paling ia kagumi itu.

"Aihh," Murasakibara berujar cuek. "Kurochin bener-bener ngenes yaw.." katanya dengan tanpa ekspresi sambil tetap memakan snack andalannya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan ending tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi, dan sekuat apapun dirinya dengan ekspresi mengantuknya, ia tetap sadar bahwa akhir itu akan menjadi menyedihkan dari semua peristiwa kekalahan basket yang ditontonnya.

Momoi yang duduk di bangku jauh lainnya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang senada dengan Kise. "Tetsu-kun.." gumam Momoi.

"Percuma saja," Aomine berkilah, ia seperti sudah bisa membaca pikiran Momoi. "Tetsu sudah bukan bayangan yang bisa bangkit dengan pengaruh cahayanya, secara tidak sadar ia sudah berdiri sendiri. Apa yang akan dilakukan timnya percuma saja."

Momoi terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan cepat. "Eh. Jadi.." Momoi tidak mampu berkata-kata, sudah bisa menduga alur pertandingannya.

.

.

.

"Benar. Setinggi apapun semangat Kagami, sekuat apapun dunia mendukungnya, dia tidak akan bisa bangkit jika memang tidak sanggup. Dia harus membangkitkan dirinya sendiri. Itu lah resiko sang cahaya yang sejak awal membawa misi untuk bersinar baginya sendiri."

* * *

**Gomen ini gaje Minna ;_; baru chapter satu sih. Hanya hiburan author semata juga nih. Nggak sanggup menunggu penantian sementara Kuroko dibiarin ngenes tersiksa gitu :'( **

**Review please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Foul! Hitam nomor 11!"

.

.

"Izuki.. apa maksud.. Izuki!"

.

.

"Perubahan takdir akan terjadi di titik ini."

.

.

.

"Kamu bukan sebodoh ini, Kuroko."

"**Our Dreams"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: gaje tingkat siaga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2/3**

"**Memangnya Kamu Sebodoh itu?"**

* * *

Sementara Kise, Murasakibara, dan Aomine sedang mengomentari permainan, sisa dari mereka absen.

Ya. Sisa dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang dijuluki shooter terhebat hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Midorima memandangi lapangan itu kuat-kuat, seakan jika ia melepaskan pandangannya nyawanya akan menjadi taruhan.

Takao menyadari gelagat Midorima dan menyindirnya. "Sin-chaan! Tak bisa dielak lagi. Kamu sangat ingin Kuroko memenangkan ini kan~"

"A.. Aku datang bukan untuk itu!" elak Midorima dengan nada ketus secara langsung dan cepat, sambil tidak lupa membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat kejadian di mana Akashi tau apa itu definisi dari kekalahan!"

Takao hanya diam saja, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. 'Dasar, kamu masih tsundere seperti biasanya ya' batin Takao menahan tawa. Ingin Kuroko menang dan ingin Akashi tau apa itu kalah, adalah hal yang tidak ada bedanya..

.

.

.

Priit!

"Foul! Hitam nomor 11!"

Kuroko tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat peringatan selama pengalamannya bermain basket, sudah sekian lama. Ia tidak sengaja menubruk Mayumi, si ahli misdirection pemilik nomor 5 tim Rakuzan. Mayumi yang ditubruk hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

Hyuga mendekati Kuroko. Ia tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali, tetapi yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah kepulihan mental Kuroko. Meskipun ia tidak tau harus menyuruh Kuroko melakukan apa, tetapi Kuroko harus mempunyai jiwa kemenangan lagi. Itu yang terpenting. "Tak apa lah Kuroko," Hyuga menepuk bahunya santai. "Jadikan itu pengalaman, hitung-hitung sekarang kamu tau bagaimana rasanya foul."

Kemudian ia berusaha tertawa meskipun itu bukan saat yang tepat. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa dia sedang sangat tidak butuh hiburan. Hyuga tau itu, ia tau bahwa ia memang tidak ahli dalam menghibur seseorang, tetapi mungkin jika ia bisa membuat Kuroko pulih ia akan tau maksud rencana Riko dan Izuki.

Kagami datang, dan ia berusaha mengusir situasi 'pura-pura tertawa' itu jauh-jauh. 'Aneh sekali', pikirnya. Biasanya Seirin tidak menunjukkan permainan yang begini. Sejak kapan ada kapten yang malah tertawa saat anak buahnya terkenal foul dan dipandang rendah semua pemain lawan? Belum lagi, itu adalah kapten yang berhasil membawa timnya ke final.

Apa ini karena Seirin memang tidak ada jalan lain, sehingga semua pemainnya menjadi miring? Tetapi Kagami kembali sambil membawa aura ketegangan dan berusaha meluruskan semuanya. "Jadi, bagaimana, meskipun kami tidak berharap banyak. Kamu sudah mengamatinya?" selagi ia berkata begitu, Izuki dan Kiyoshi ikut serta.

"Aku tidak tau.. tetapi aku jadi ingat apa kata Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko kemudian. "Ia mengatakan, '_Pertama, kecuali ini, kau harus membuang semuanya agar teknik ini bisa berhasil'_. Itu syarat pertama memanfaatkan kekurangan atas hawa keberadaanku yang tipis."

.

.

.

.

Semuanya hening, berusaha memahami maksudnya. Izuki tidak mampu berkata-kata, dan Hyuga menyadari bahwa itu bukan termasuk rencana Izuki dan Riko. Berarti ada kesalahtanggapan di sini.

"Hei.. jangan-jangan kamu.." Kagami tidak berhasil melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tidak perlu dikatakan, Izuki sudah tau maksudnya. Yang ia dan Riko harapkan hanyalah satu: keajaiban. Keajaiban yang bisa diwujudkan oleh Kuroko, bukan yang lain. Meskipun dia adalah menara pengontrol, tetapi ia tau diri bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membangkitkan semangat dan mendorong semua pemain jika Kuroko tidak sembuh. Tapi mengapa Kuroko bertambah parah begini? Harus ada yang meluruskan.

Diam-diam Izuki mengepalkan tangannya.

Kuroko menyambung. "Kalian kan mengandalkan operanku," Kuroko menghembuskan napas dengan berat. "Aku merasa bersalah jika operan pengganti alur pertandinganku diblok dan gagal."

Semua masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"..Aku akan membuang semua kemampuanku supaya kemudian aku bisa melakukan misdirection lagi."

"Kuroko!" Kagami ingin mengatainya, ia langsung bisa menangkap maksudnya sebelum Kuroko mengatakan itu. Tetapi lagi-lagi sang menara kontrol di tim mereka menghentikannya.

"Izuki," Hyuga masih tidak bisa memahami sifat perubahan temannya yang satu ini.

"Izuki-senpai," Kagami menepiskan tangan Izuki. "Biar aku.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tau," Izuki tiba-tiba mengatakan hal dengan muka serius, membuat Kagami lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkutik. Ia berjalan, maju selangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kuroko. "Pukulan di tanganmu yang akan kamu berikan, lebih baik lampiaskan pada Akashi saja secara tidak langsung dalam pertandingan. Biar aku."

"Izuki?" Kiyoshi juga bingung sama seperti Hyuga, tidak mengerti maksud Izuki. "Apa maksud.."

BUAK!

"Izuki!"

.

.

.

.

Kuroko terjatuh, limbung seketika dan sebagian besar karena keterkejutan tubuhnya yang tidak siap menerima pukulan itu. Semua terpaku, SEMUAnya, tidak ada yang terkecuali. Tidak ada yang menyangka, seseorang dengan tinggi rata-rata yang selalu memberikan lelucon garing, sekarang sedang ringan tangan kepada orang yang seharusnya dihibur.

.

.

.

.

Ya. Izuki memukul Kuroko di depan semuanya, di tengah lapangan, di tengah-tengah pertandingan.

.

.

.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan sunyi, tidak ada yang masih sanggup memanfaatkan pita suara mereka. Riko menoleh kaget, Kiseki no Sedai melebarkan bola mata mereka. Kise dan Aomine sampai harus bangkit berdiri secara tidak sadar dari tempat di mana mereka duduk tadi. Bahkan Akashi saja tidak menyangkanya karena saat ini ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Tetapi kemudian Riko tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Time out, Seirin."

Semua mulai bisa bergerak lagi, sadar bahwa mereka dibuat terpaku oleh satu hal yang mencengangkan di pertandinga final.

"Gila," Kise mewakili para penonton yang lainnya. "Kuharap saja time-out ini bagus."

"Semoga saja. Seharusnya sih ini sudah natural, bahwa orang yang paling diremehkan di tim itu sebenarnya sama saja dengan orang yang merubah alur pertandingan," kata Kasamatsu memandang Izuki yang mulai berjalan ke arah bangku cadangan dalam diam. "Mungkin Izuki mempunyai caranya tersendiri," ia tentu saja teringat saat tim mereka melawan Seirin. Saat Izuki melakukan teknik tingkat tinggi 'eagle spear' kepadanya.

Takao dan Midorima lain lagi topiknya. "Melihat pukulan itu jadi ingat saat Kuroko memukul Kagami," kata Takao santai, mem-flashback pertarungan mereka dengan Seirin saat pertama kali dulu. "Siapa tau perubahan takdir akan terjadi di titik ini."

Midorima.. masih tidak berkutik. Tetapi diam-diam ia tersenyum. Puas karena sudah sejak tadi sebenarnya ia ingin memukul Kuroko yang 'bermain sangat jelek', pikirnya.

Kagami membantu Kuroko berdiri, kemudian begitu mereka duduk di bangku cadangan, Izuki satu-satunya anggota tim yang berdiri menghadap Kuroko.

"Akhirnya tiba juga saat ini," Izuki menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Kuroko. "Kamu lupa apa yang kamu katakan kepada orang rambut merah di sana sebelum pertandingan?!" tanpa gentar pun Izuki menuding kuat-kuat ke arah Akashi. Akashi tentu saja menoleh.

Hyuga dan Kiyoshi ternganga. Oi, oi. Sejak kapan Izuki melakukan deklarasi perang seperti itu?! Memang jika tahun angkatan Izuki lebih tinggi, tetapi.. tetapi... Biasanya deklarasi perang dilakukan oleh ace mereka kan?!

Rasanya itu bukan Izuki yang mereka kenal. Izuki berusaha menghiraukan hawa ketidaksangkaan mereka terhadapnya. Ia sudah sadar sejak awal bahwa ia anggota yang paling diremehkan di tim Seirin, jauh-jauh bulan sebelum Hyuga mengatakan itu di pertandingan melawan Kaijou. Ia memang tidak mempunyai kemampuan yang kuat, tetapi ia mempunyai alasan kuat dan tujuan kuat, dan ia tau itu cukup.

Kuroko masih belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya, tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk berpikir. Iya, ia ingat. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Akashi gaya basket Seirin, bukan gaya basketnya. Tapi apa itu artinya?

"Artinya," Izuki berusaha mengatur napas, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko. "Artinya apa kamu serius bahwa kamu berniat untuk membuang semua kemampuan shoot-mu, drive-mu, ignite pass atau apalah itu, semua yang sudah kamu pelajari di Seirin, hanya untuk mempertaruhkan satu kemampuan yang kamu dapat di Teikou?!"

Kuroko tertegun.

Di Teikou, satu bakat saja cukup. Kemampuan misdirectionnya sudah dihormati Kiseki no Sedai. Itu sudah cukup. Tetapi ia mempelajari banyak hal di Seirin. Ia bisa vanishing drive, phantom shoot, dan secara tidak langsung, itu karena ia menjadi bagian dari Seirin dan membiasakan diri dengan permainan Seirin.

"Memangnya kamu sebodoh itu? Kamu bukan sebodoh ini, Kuroko, kamu jelas-jelas akan diinjak-injak dan diremehkan mati-matian oleh mereka kalau kamu begitu!" tukas Izuki.

Riko tersadar. Hyuga dan Kiyoshi mulai tersenyum, mulai mengerti apa yang membuat Izuki aneh. Pantas saja. 'Diremehkan' itu rasanya seperti cambuk bagi Izuki, dan Hyuga sudah tau itu secara alamiah. Tentu saja Izuki tidak ingin merasakan kenyataan bahwa rekan setimnya akan diremehkan sepertinya.

Hyuga pun teringat bahwa setelah pertandingan melawan Kaijou, ia dan Izuki pernah mengadakan dialog sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kamu bermain bagus. Sepertinya kamu memang tidak suka diremehkan ya," Hyuga tertawa saat itu, menepuk-nepuk Izuki. Namun aneh, Izuki memasang tampang serius yang jarang sekali ditunjukan._

_Tiba-tiba saja Izuki mengatakan hal yang tidak disangka-sangka. "Aku memang tidak suka, tetapi aku lega mereka memilihku. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan rekan setimku mengalami itu," kata Izuki membuat Hyuga diam-diam pangling. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Biarlah aku yang diremehkan. Asal jangan yang lain."_

* * *

**Preview for the last chapter:**

"Terus terang saja, aku sudah tau sejak awal kita berangkat."/

"Ogiwara-kun?"/

* * *

**Mendadak Izuki jadi begitu yaa jangan ditanya kenapa deh x_x Author juga cuma mau melestarikan Izuki di fanfic, habis fanfic Izuki masuk langka sih=.= Besok mau upload last chapter nih. Review please? :D**


	3. Last Chapter

**Chapter 3/3**

"Mungkin 'dia' bisa membantu. Kau lihat yang di sana?"

.

.

.

"**Our Dreams"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: gaje tingkat siaga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Berhasil"**

Hyuga dan Kiyoshi menganggukan kepalanya satu sama lain. Pantas saja Izuki berubah drastis di pertandingan ini, alasannya memang hanya simpel tetapi cukup menjatuhkan harga diri.

"Aku tau," Kagami mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan meskipun tidak ada apa-apa yang patut dirasa pasti menang. "Apa salahnya kamu kehilangan misdirection-mu kalau kamu bisa yang lainnya? Shoot dan drive-mu memang lebih mudah dilakukan jika kamu bisa menghilang, tapi kalau kamu tidak bisa, memangnya itu artinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi?"

"Coba temukan cara itu," Hyuga membetulkan kacamatanya. "Cara supaya kemampuanmu yang dipelajari di Seirin berguna baik tanpa harus memakai kebudayaan Teikou."

Kuroko masih diam saja, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Uh, mungkin kami memang tidak bisa membantu, mau bagaimana lagi," Izuki mengeluh, kemudian merangkul Kuroko tiba-tiba. "Mungkin 'dia' bisa membantu. Kau lihat yang di sana?"

.

.

.

Pandangan Kuroko mengikuti ke arah di mana telunjuk Izuki menuju.

"Apa.." Hyuga terbelalak, menoleh ke arah Izuki. "Izuki, kau sudah tau sejak tadi?"

"Terus terang saja, sih, aku sudah tau sejak awal kita berangkat," Izuki nyengir.

Kuroko tidak menggubris anggota tim Seirin yang sekarang sedang menjitak Izuki. Tanpa sadar pun ia berdiri, menatap orang yang sudah lama ingin dilihatnya itu. Sudah lama ingin disapanya.

.

.

.

"Ogiwara-kun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang duduk di bangku penonton berusaha menahan senyumnya. Ia sudah tau bahwa Izuki menyadari keberadaannya. Sejak sebelum pertandingan, tiba-tiba sang pemilik eagle eye itu menoleh ke arahnya dan bahkan melambaikan tangan dengan jahil. Akhirnya terbongkar juga.

"Aku ingin dimanfaatkan sebagai pembangkit semangat Kuroko, ya," gumamnya kesal, tapi diam-diam senang. Ia melihat Kuroko terbelalak menatapnya.

Tentu saja Kuroko tidak bisa menuju bangku itu. Mereka hanya saling tatap, dan di mata Kuroko pun terpantul masa lalu menyedihkan mereka. Semuanya. Dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tau cara memanfaatkan dia untuk penghiburmu sih jujur saja," Izuki angkat bicara lagi. "Tapi semoga itu berhasil ya."

.

.

.

"Time out habis."

Semua pemain kembali ke lapangan. Izuki kembali berhadapan dengan Akashi, dan Kuroko kemudian berhadapan dengan Mayumi yang tersenyum menantang. Kuroko sekali lagi menatap Ogiwara, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Lamat-lamat semuanya muncul, semua yang pernah hilang dari pandangan muncul satu per satu.

Kuroko membuka mata, menatap Akashi. Mencari semuanya, kemudian menemukan semua dengan cepat pula. Kise. Aomine. Midorima. Murasakibara. Semuanya, masa lalunya, tempat bakat yang dirasa hanya satu-satunya ditemukan.

Kemudian ia menatap bangku cadangan. Ia menatap Riko hanya harap-harap cemas. Ia menatap Kagami, yang tidak berfokus ke arahnya. Cahayanya. Ia adalah bayangannya, itu lah janjinya. Ia sudah berjanji, tetapi itu semua hanya janji masa lalu. Janji utamanya hanyalah tetap satu dan selalu satu: membawa Kagami dan tim Seirin menjadi nomor satu di Jepang.

.

.

.

Ia memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Tik.

Satu detik berlalu, dan dunia gempar.

Sejurus kemudian hawa berubah. Suara petir biru membelah stadion. Meledakkan seluruh isinya, merobekkan tiap dindingnya. Semua yang sedang bermain di lapangan merasakan itu, termasuk para penonton. Riko terkejut. Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan cepat. Hyuga dan Kiyoshi seperti biasa, berpadangan. Izuki yang sedang berfokus pada Akashi kemudian melihat lawan di depannya itu berpaling cepat menatap Kuroko.

Tanpa melihat pun ia tau apa yang terjadi. 'Berhasil,' batinnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kiseki no Sedai pun dibuat bungkam dengan 'petir' yang muncul mendadak, menyapu semua aura kemenangan yang dimiliki lawan-lawannya, mengambil alih alur pertandingan sesuai dengan harapan teman-temannya. Awalnya mereka terkejut, tetapi setelah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka bertambah tidak mempercayainya.

"Eh?" Midorima untuk pertama kalinya bereaksi.

"Wah," Murasakibara mengeluarkan celetukannya.

"Apa.." Kise membelalakkan mata, menegakkan duduknya.

"Itu!" Aomine tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya yang semula terkejut berubah menjadi luapan kegembiraan. "Akhirnya! Tetsu!"

.

.

.

Akashi tidak berkedip menatap Kuroko.

Kagami pun masih tidak berpaling, juga menatap Kuroko. Ia masih terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa seorang pemain yang dianggapnya lemah itu akan mengeluarkan aura seperti ini. Aura yang dirasanya saat melawan pemain Kiseki no Sedai. Semua perhatian terpusat padanya, bekas pemain bayangan yang sekarang menjadi bintang lapangan.

Kagami bahkan tau bulu kuduknya berdiri, tetapi ia juga tau itu menguntungkan bagi Seirin. Ia mulai tersenyum, dan rekan setimnya semua tersenyum. Pengambilan alur berjalan sukses. Sekarang hanyalah bagaimana mereka menggunakannya.

Izuki tau bahwa ia juga bisa melakukan tindakan yang berguna. "Oi," panggilnya dan Akashi otomatis menoleh.

"Aku tidak bisa meramal masa depan sesuai emperor eye-mu, sih, tapi untuk dikata saja, di situasi saat ini..," Izuki mulai menyunggingkan senyuman.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Riko juga sedang memanggil Furihata. "Furihata, sekarang.."

"SEIRIN BISA MENANG!" mereka berdua mengucapkan itu bersamaan. Persis sesuai apa yang ada di pikiran Kagami, Hyuga, dan Kiyoshi saat itu.

.

.

"Aih, bertambah repot saja, nih," Murasakibara mengeluh, membatalkan niat untuk membeli snacknya. Sekarang ia tidak bisa berpaling sedetik pun dari pertandingan.

"Alur berubah," kata Kise puas. Kasamatsu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya Tetsu berhasil juga ya," Aomine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Momoi diam saja, masih memandang Kuroko takjub.

"Ini sih.." Midorima tidak tahan lagi untuk berbicara dan membuat Takao menoleh. "Seirin berniat dan bisa untuk menang," meskipun ia mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang tidak rela, tetapi itu sudah membuat Takao tertawa.

.

.

.

Furihata mulai berdiri bersemangat dan para pemain cadangan Seirin bersorak-sorak mendukung. Hyuga mulai berteriak "Seirin, FIGHT!" dan disusul suara semangat pemain Seirin yang ada di lapangan itu.

Tetapi semua kata-kata itu tidak didengar oleh seseorang. Ya, seseorang bersurai biru, yang pendengarannya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Hanya satu tujuan yang ada di genggamannya, dan itu lah yang dicamkannya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain melakukan hal untuk mencapainya.

Namun dari semua perasaan ingin mencapai tujuan itu, ada kepuasan batin sendiri di dalam hatinya. Kepuasan, akhirnya bisa sampai di tahap ini. Menjadi nomor satu di Jepang sambil menikmati semua pertandingan yang ada.

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka mata.

.

.

.

.

Kilatan petir biru muncul lagi sekilas. Ia tersenyum, perlahan menikmati.

Ternyata masuk 'zone' itu begini rasanya.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Uh, bisa dibilang ini cerita ber chapter pertama saya Minna._. Review please? :D**


End file.
